


My love is here and here to stay

by Undercore



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ASL, Accident, Cheating!Felix, Cheating!Jack, Deaf!Mark, Drabbles, End of the World, Felix and Jack did it, Felix is getting married to Marzia in a week tho oooooh :o, Fluff, Ignore the shitty writting, M/M, Mark being a hero, Mark is not happy, Random made up boyfriend of mark, Referenced suicide, Sandstorm - Freeform, Scientist!mark, Swearing, Sweetheart!Jack, Virgin!Mark, black hole, cursing, duh - Freeform, heartbroken!jack, jackstilllovesmark, mute!Jack, normal!jack, normal!mark, sand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles of Mark and Jack. Basically all of my quick drafts that are too short to post as their own fanfic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love you

Jack stared at Mark from across their shared living room. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and was reading a book on the couch , his black hair a fluffy mess on top of his head and his glasses were slipping down his nose. He was beautiful. 

Slowly, Jack got up from the stool and made his way towards Mark, his bare feet thumbing steadily on the wooden floor. He made a wide berth around the couch so that Mark wouldn't see him.

Carefully, he wrapped his skinny arms around Mark's shoulders, pressing his lips to his hair. Mark flinched a little at the sudden contact, but continued reading, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Pursing his lips in annoyance at the half Korean man, Jack pulled away from Mark and crouched down in front of him, placing his hand squarely on top of his book. Mark raised an eyebrow at him, a smile tugging at his lips. Jack smiled back, lifting his hand and holding it up. He bent his middle and ring finger, showing it to Mark, who let out a small chuckle.

Mark lifted his hand too, repeating the sign, then bent forward to plant a kiss on Jack's head. Mumbling three little words into Jack's brown hair. " Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/topics/i_love_you.htm
> 
> ^^^ that sign means "  
> I love you" in ASL ( American Sign Language)


	2. Sanstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's lost in a sandstorm.
> 
> Somehow

"Mark!" Jack screamed, standing in the middle of an empty landscape., his torn clothes flapping in the strong wind that was hitting him  
head on. " Mark!" He called out again, but the wind cut his voice off. It threw sand and rocks at him, again and again, burning his eyes and scratching his skin till he bleed from the many marks on his pale Irish skin . Tears swelled in his eyes, his throat dry and scratchy, unable to continue his calls in this onslaught of pain. Falling to his throbbing knees, he sobbed. Alone. He was alone in a fucking sandstorm without protection, without food drink or shelter. He was going to die out here by himself, his rotting corpse never to be found.

And mark was gone.

" Fuck!" He rasped, curling on in himself, squeezing his eyes shut. " Fuck,Fuck,Fuck.." He whispered, his dirty, bloody hands pulling at his matt, faded green hair in fear and frustration. " Fuck Fuck Fuck.." He kept whispering it for a couple of Minutes, then continued in his thoughts as he slowly began to be covered by rough sand. " Fuck..Fuck..." He whispered, his eyes beginning to close fully when he saw a a dark shadow start to walk towards him in the distance. He couldn't make out who it was but it gave him hope. Pushing himself weakly into a sitting position, wind still blasting harshly against him, he called out waving his arms " Hey! Hey I'm here!" He croaked. Luckily, the figure heard him and started walking towards him in quick, sturdy steps. Jack closed his eyes in relief, tilting to the side and hitting the ground painfully. He was going to be safe, he was going to be okay- "  
Jack! Oh my god jack!" Yelped a deep voice and he heard the footsteps quicken, a heavy weight sat down next to him, big strong hands checking his pulse and picking him up gently.

Yeah, he was going to be just fine.


	3. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark was just experimenting, nothing serious. But something went wrong.
> 
> And it's all his fault.
> 
> Everyone's going to die, and it's all his fault.

"Holy shit." gasped Jack looking up at the screen, running a hand trough his hair " How the- how did that even happen?"

Mark gave him a wide eyed sideways glance, his fingers flying over the keyboards in a frenzy, sweat dripping from his forehead " I don't know, I don't know how I did it! It-it just happens!" He yelled, his voice going a couple of octaves higher. " And I can't close it! It's just a little too big AND I CANT CLOSE IT!" 

Jack paused " What!?" He yelped, running over to Mark, his eyes scanning the screen frantically. " Wha-you-WHAT!?" 

Mark shook his head, fear written all over his face " I-I can't stop it, it's growing and it's sucking thing in- and- and I can't-" Mark threw his hands up, pulling at his hair, letting out a scream of frustration. " It's not working! It's hopeless! " he fell to his knees, his eyes stinging with tears.

" Mark-" Jack crouched down next to him, " Mark,Mark,Mark!" He whispered urgently, his hands gently caressing the other man's cheeks. " Mark, Mark..shhh, it's gonna be okay.. It's gonna be okay.." He whispered, moving to wrap his arms around the shaking scientist. " It's gonna be okay, baby, okay? Shhhh..." Jack sighed, rocking them both back and forth. " I still love you, it's not your faul-"

" I killed everyone Jack! Everyone!" Mark screamed into Jack's shoulder, his arm's digging into his skinny back. " it's all my fault!" I've -I've oh god-!" 

Jack closed his eyes, his grip on Mark tightening. " Shh,baby..baby it's okay.." 

" it's going to be okay."

 

 

" I promise...."


	4. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's never had sex before.
> 
> Jack understands.

Jack ran his hand down Mark's stomach, his eyes watching the man intently.

"Relax"

Mark breathed out, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms loosely around Jack's shoulder

" stop"

Jack nodded, his hands wandering back up to cup his lover's cheeks.

" Okay"

Mark smiled a little, resting his head against Jack's chest.

" love you."


	5. Sorry

" move."

Mark shook his head, a sick feeling settling in his gut. " No. It's not his fault. I did this, I did this so if someone should be punished.." Mark took a deep breath " then it should be me."

Jack looked at him, his face a mask of stone, his grip on the bat tightening. "But I can't hurt you, Mark. I'd never be able to hurt you."

" But if you hurt him, you'd be hurting me." Mark whispered, standing in front of his boyfriend protectively. " You'd hurt me so, so fucking much..."

" But I need-" a small sob escaped Jack's lips " i need-" the bat dropping from his shaking fingers " It's not fair!" He hissed, falling to his knees.

"It's not fair that you get the happy fucking ending with your perfect, sexy boyfriend while I rot away, alone in my apartment!" He pulled at his green dyed hair, blue eyes staring up at the half Korean with so much pain. " It's not fair that you can walk out of my life without a second thought! Do you not see that you broke me? That you took a sledgehammer and hammered down on my heart again and again and again!?@

Mark stared down at the Irishman, speechless, pitying the wreck of a man in front of him.

" and- and this isn't the first time, either..." Jack yelled " I've lived trough so many lives where you just went and abandoned me, left me to die, to wallow in my self hate- fuck." Jack squeezed his eyes shut " I committed suicide because you left me for some chick!" 

Mark's lips trembled, his chest aching. A warm hands slipped into his and he looked up into the supporting green eyes of his boyfriend. 

" it's not fair..." Jack whispered, holding his head in a vice grip.

" I'm so sorry Jack..." Mark whispered softly, being gently pulled away by the love of his life.

 

" I'm so sorry you keep getting hurt..."

 

" so sorry that it's always me..."

 

" I'm sorry..."


	6. Baby, come home

" Baby, Please just come home!" He whispered trough the phone, his voice breaking at the last word.

Mark didn't answer, just pulled his jacket tighter against the wind, his eyes brows furrowed and a frown gracing his lips. 

" Come one, Please! I - I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to do-"

" Of course you fucking didn't! Of course you didn't! It just happened, it was a surprise, you didn't realize that Felix was fucking you until I walked in, huh? Cut the fucking bullshit, Jack." Mark suddenly snarled, his grip on the phone tightening, water splashing against his face as the rain fell down heavily.

" Mark- Mark please just-" but his boyfriend cut him off " You know that Felix has a fiancé? They've been together for quite a long time now? What the fuck were you guys thinking? Hm? You knew I was coming back today! You knew what time I was coming home! Is this you trying to break up with me? Well then you should have just fucking told me Instead of fucking Felix!" Mark yelled, tears swelling in his eyes. " You know I fucking love you? I moved to Ireland to just fucking live with you, I left my friends and my family and I was planning to spend the rest of my life with you but-" Mark sobbed " BUT NO! You had to go off and fuck, fuck one of our friends, one of our friends who is getting married IN A WEEK." 

Jack didn't say anything, only a low murmur was heard in the background. Mark gritted his teeth together and was about to hang up when he heard a voice on the phone. But it wasn't Jack, it was Felix. " Mark, Listen up. You cannot blame Jack for this, it was not his Idea nor did he have any intentions of .. Doing it with me." Mark snorted, about to reply but the Swede continued. " I .. I seduced him, because I wanted to have one last fling, one last taste of men before I'm bound down and God I know that sounds fucked up, but I needed that last reassurance, that last push. Jack offered to kiss me, just so that I knew that I didn't want him- but I do and I wanted more and he was forced into it- just. Mark. Don't blame Jack okay? He loves you, with all of his heart. When he.." Felix clears his throat." When he uh.. You know, he called out your name, not mine." Felix trailed off, his voice going quiet. 

Mark stayed silent shaking his head, rubbing his eyes. " Mark, believe me. I am not an honest man, nor am I a good one, but you have to believe me, Jack does love you and he feels terrible." Felix tried again, a begging tone in his voice."

" I don't know, just.... Take care of Jack. I'm not coming back tonight, maybe not tomorrow either. I.." Mark squeezed his eyes shut, remembering with a painful clarity the moment he had walked in on them. " I just need time." Time to forget that one of my best friends fucked my boyfriend because he got cold feet a week before his wedding.

There was a little pause before the reply. " Okay, Mark,...I ... I Love you." Came Jack's voice.

The half Korean jumped a little, but didn't reply.

He hung up.


	7. Story Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song to this: I'm so sorry by imagine dragons 
> 
> Somebody wanna make a story out of this? XD

Au where Jack is Mark's father, but Jack is a demon. When Mark doesn't show any signs of being one as well he becomes frustrated and yells at Mark, afterwards ignoring him. Their neighbors Felix,Ken,Ryan, Matt etc. start go be worried about young Mark. But Mark still love his father even though he yells at him and throws things at him calling him a mistake. When Mark's demon powers start to show, he hides them from his father for years. When Jack is an old man, Mark visits him and shows him that he is in fact a demon. Jack laughs happily ( and cries apologizing to Mark again and again, again Mark forgives him and never held it against him because Mark is a sweetheart) and dies shortly afterwards.


End file.
